dancing_with_the_stars_us_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Julianne Hough
Julianne Alexandra Hough (born July 20, 1988) is an American professional ballroom dancer, country music singer and actress. She is a two-time professional champion of ABC's Dancing with the Stars. She was nominated for a Creative Arts Primetime Emmy in 2007 for Outstanding Choreography in season five of the show. Her first leading acting role was in the 2011 film remake of Footloose. In the Fall of 2014, she joined Dancing with the Stars as the permanent fourth judge. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Dancing with the Stars Hough was one of the Million Dollar Dancers in the 2006 ABC-TV game show called Show Me the Money. She won the season four of the U.S. edition of Dancing with the Stars with her partner Olympic gold medal-winning speed skater Apolo Ohno, making Hough the youngest professional dancer to win on the program.[18] On November 27, 2007, Hough and her partner, three-time Indianapolis 500 champion Hélio Castroneves, became the winners of season five. Hough returned for season six with radio host/comedian Adam Carolla, but they were eliminated in week four. In July 2008, Hough was nominated at the 60th Primetime Emmy Awards in the category of "Outstanding Choreography" for her Mambo "Para Los Rumberos" (performed with partner Hélio Castroneves) on Dancing with the Stars.[19] On August 25, 2008, the cast of season seven was announced, and Hough was partnered with Hannah Montana actor Cody Linley. She felt abdominal pains during their jitterbug performance on October 27, 2008 and was immediately rushed to a hospital following the encore performance.[20] She subsequently had surgery to have her appendix removed, causing her to miss several performances; Edyta Śliwińskastood in for her. Hough returned to the show, although the pair were ultimately eliminated in the Semifinals Competition. She appeared on the November 12 results show dancing the jive to "Great Balls of Fire" with her brother for the "Design-A-Dance" contest. On November 20, 2008, Hough told Ryan Seacrest on his radio show she would not be returning to Dancing with the Stars, for the foreseeable future, in order to further her music career.[21] However, she did return for season eight, partnering with boyfriend at the time, country singer Chuck Wicks. They were voted off in week eight of the competition and came in sixth place.[22] On October 11, 2011, Hough returned to Dancing with the Stars and danced with her Footloose co-star Kenny Wormald twice, as well as her brother. She returned again on May 15, 2012 in a dance performance to promote her film Rock of Ages. On October 7, 2013, she was guest judge in place of Len Goodman, which was the first time a former pro dancer came back to judge. On August 21, 2014, it was announced that she will return for the shows nineteenth season as a permanent fourth judge. ''Dancing with the Stars'' performances With Apolo Anton Ohno (average 27.53) With Hélio Castroneves (average 27.13) With Adam Carolla (average 18.5) With Cody Linley (average 23.56) * Weeks 7 and 8, Julianne was recovering from surgery. Linley danced with Edyta Śliwińska during this time. * Score was awarded by stand in judge Michael Flatley. With Chuck Wicks (average 23.22) Category:Professional Category:Season 4 Category:Winner Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Judge Category:Season 19 Category:Season 20